Many pulverulent materials are so fine as to act in many ways similar to a liquid. If such fine material is sought to be conveyed by a vibratory conveyor, only a small portion is actually transported, the balance acting in a manner similar to the action of a body of liquid such as water. Such very fine material is encountered in many processes, an example of which is the process for removing sulphur and ash from solvent refined coal. In such processes, the sulphur and ash is separated from the coal and consists of very fine particles, all of which is less than 50 microns in diameter, and at least half of which is less than 5 microns in diameter. In processes producing solvent refined coal, the ash and sulphur is separated from the coal at a temperature in the neightborhood of 500.degree. F.-550.degree. F., too hot to be conveyed by a belt conveyor, and because the material fluidizes, i.e., acts like a fluid, it cannot be conveyed by a vibratory conveyor.